Return of Todd
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Claudia gets hacked only to find out her love has returned. Read to find out more.


The Return of Todd by little princess of mercury

(Ok I have to admit that I am new to this fandom but I have fallen deeply in love with this couple and wish that Todd had come back. Anyway this has been floating around in my head since I watched Todd leave her a few days ago. Hope you enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In a motel room in Pierre, South Dakota

Todd closed his laptop quietly with a grin. It had taken him several hours to hack into Claudia's computer but he felt that it had been worth it. He stood up from his chair and packed the laptop into its bag. He walked over to the bed and picked up his suitcase as well before heading out of the room to check out. He got into his car and drove off to Univille.

Several hours later at Leena's bed and breakfast

"What the hell?" Claudia yelled from her room bringing Myka and Pete running into her room weapons drawn. They looked around and other then Claudia glaring at her computer they didn't see anything wrong. Myka asked,

"What's wrong Claudia?" Claudia started typing furiously on her computer as she answered the special agent.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that someone hacked into my computer. It doesn't look like they stole any information but the fact that someone had the balls to hack me pisses me…" Claudia cut herself off as she stared at her screen in disbelief. Pete and Myka gave each other a look of confusion as Leena walked in with a giant bouquet of Lilies and Roses.

"Claudia these were just delivered for you." She saw the frozen Claudia and confused agents and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Claudia was apparently hacked and she was explaining this and that it pissed her off when she suddenly went like that." Pete explained. Myka walked over to Claudia and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Claudia what is it?" Claudia jerked like she had forgotten that they were there. She looked at Leena and said,

"Those are pretty Leena. Who are they for?" Leena told her that they were for her and set the vase down on her desk. Claudia stood and walked over to the arrangement and picked up the card and read it before blushing and slipping on her shoes and saying as she walked quickly from the room,

"I will be back later guys. I have to go see someone."

Myka noticing that she had left her computer open decided to see what was on it that had shocked her friend into silence like it had. She noticed that it was on a word document with only a single line on it.

-Looks like I was the one to find you my beautiful Claudiola.-

"Pete, Leena do you know anyone who called Claudia, Claudiola?" She asked after reading the line. Leena smiled and nodded and said,

"So he is back is he? No wonder she was shocked like she was. Though where he got the skills to hack her is beyond me." She then walked out of the room with that statement causing Myka and Pete to follow her bugging her for information.

At the pond of Univille Park

Todd waited for a sign that Claudia had gotten his message and if she had moved on while he was gone. He knew that asking her to wait for him had been a tall request and he honestly was nervous to see her. He looked up at the sound of running and saw his Claudia running to him. He caught her in his arms and swung her in a circle before kissing her senseless. When the kiss ended she was crying softly.

"Don't cry Claudiola. I'm here and I am here to stay I promise. By the way nice defense system on your computer and did you get my flowers?"

Slowly her tears stopped and she answered,

"Yes I got your flowers and you really mean it? You are here to stay? I'm not dreaming?" Todd wiped the few stray tears from her face as he kissed her softly before nodding. She laughed and kissed him hard. After a few moments she pulled away and said,

"Where are you staying and whatnot?"

"I got my old job at the hardware store back and I staying in a motel for the moment."

Claudia got a thoughtful look to her face but didn't tell Todd what she was thinking. But she did say,

"As lovely as kissing you is, we need to move this indoors. Come on lets go back to the bed and breakfast. My room has a better bed then yours for a much overdue make out session." With that comment they went to their cars and headed off to the B&B.

When Todd parked his car he laughed at Claudia because she was already out of her car and was standing at the door to the B&B impatiently. He walked up to her and grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him inside where Leena was being pestered still by Myka and Pete with Artie watching. They all turned around at the sound of the door opening and with the exception of Leena who was grinning at the couple the group stared in shock. Claudia looked at the group sheepishly and said,

"Yeah so we will be in my room." She then pulled Todd up the stairs and into her room where she shut the door and locked it to prevent the group from barging in. After a several hour make out session they walked out of the room and downstairs where the group was still sitting.

"Welcome back to Univille Todd." Leena said with a smile as she handed each of them a glass of sweet tea. Todd smiled back and said,

"It's good to be back and back with Claudia." The group smiled at the couple and Myka said,

"As glad as I am that you are back with her again Todd, hurt her and you will wish that you had never been born." Todd gulped and said,

"Yes Ma'am." With that the group caught Todd up in everything he missed and a few hours later he sighed and said,

"Claudiola I hate to say this but I need to go if I'm going to get back to my motel with time to sleep before work tomorrow." Claudia nodded and Todd stood up ready to leave when Leena spoke up,

"Todd I imagine that your stuff is all at the motel?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then you will stay there tonight and bring your stuff here tomorrow. I will be expecting your things in Claudia's room by the time she gets home tomorrow night." Leena told him with a smile. Todd looked shocked and the couple went out to Todd's car to say goodbye for the night.

Artie looked ready to argue Todd's staying at the B&B and before he could speak Leena said,

"Before you say anything Artie, I already cleared it with Mrs. Fredrick. He is allowed to stay here. Claudia's aura is so much happier now that he is back even if she was miffed that he hacked her this morning." Myka and Pete smiled and said,

"Good for her to have someone to keep her on her toes. He seems to know a lot about computers and I think that he is good for her." With that Todd was back in Claudia's life permanently.

The end


End file.
